


A Sweet Anthology

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Anxiety Attacks, Breaking Up & Making Up, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Negotiations, Other, Panic Attacks, Pining, Sick Fic, Sleep Deprivation, Unrequited Love, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: A short collection of 1,000 word ficlets!





	1. Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoMansWindow2846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Dan are on a break and Barry thinks on how lonely he is without him

Barry hasn’t been sleeping well at all since Dan left. The bed was too empty and cold and the house was in general just too quiet. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling as he tried to will himself out of bed. His phone went off and he blindly reached for it, sighing when he saw it was Arin.

 

He didn’t exactly hate Arin at the moment, but he wasn’t the first person he wanted to talk to due to the circumstances. The text was simple, asking if he would be coming into work today and he wasn’t even sure if he could. He knows that he should, he needed to get out of the house and work. But it would mean He would be there, acting like nothing happened. But something did happen and that's what broke Barrys heart the most. It was like nothing happened at all. 

 

Barry did come into the office that day but was anxious the whole way there. Coming into the office it was practically empty. Ross was at his desk animating and he seemed to be the only one really working. Barry just walked into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Before he knew it, Ross was patting him on the shoulder. 

“Hey man, how you feeling today?” He asked as Barry concentrated on his cup.

“I’m here aren’t I?” He said as he turned putting on a fake smile. He knew that Ross knew he was putting on an act. Ross, was respectful and let it be.

 

The day went by at an odd pace. Time was going too fast and then too slow. People were coming and going. Arin and Suzy dropped by of course and Barry just really kept to his office when they were around. His office door was shut and he just concentrated on his work. He stayed off social media and tried his best to just not think about Dan. He sighed in defeat knowing how hard that would be in his line of work.

 

~~

 

When Barry got home the house was just as cold. It was too quiet so he tried playing a podcast as he cooked dinner. It moreso drove on his nerves than it did relax him. He collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV as he ate. Was he couch always this big? It seemed smaller when...he shook his head. Dan was plaguing his mind again. 

 

He kept checking his phone for some sort of text message but there was nothing. He scrolled on Twitter, even checked Facebook, just to do  _ something.  _ He cleaned up the dishes, the counter and even swept the kitchen. God, he was depressing.

 

As Barry put away the broom and dustpan he heard the front door close and shut. His heart stop and he froze when he saw Dans tall form walk past the kitchen doorway. He actually stopped to look back at Barry. His hair was more of a mess than usual and he looked tired. He cleared his throat.

“I uh...forgot my notebook and I need it for tomorrow…” Dan said and Barry burst into tears.

“Why are you acting like nothing happened!” He yelled. Dans eyes widened as he took a step back and hesitated to go to Barry. 

 

Barry was ugly crying, a total mess. He was sniffing and hugging himself and hyperventilating.

“Why are you acting like this! Like we never fought! Like we never said what we did! You just left so easily! Like all this was nothing!” He cried. 

 

Dan just stood at the doorway and watched Barry cry. He couldn’t figure out what to say to him, his heart hurt seeing him like this. He took three long steps, crossing the kitchen and hugging Barry tightly. He held Barry's head close to his chest as he sobbed. Dan blinked back a few tears as he held Barry. He needed to keep it together for him. 

“It wasn’t just nothing Bar…” Dan choked. Barry pushed him away.

“No, don’t you fucking dare say it wasn’t just nothing. It was! You just picked up and left. Went to stay with Arin and Suzy--”

“Barry.”

“I go into work everyday while they are there and they give me looks Dan!”   
“Bar--”

“Don’t interrupt me! You have to listen to me now!” Barry cried. 

“You wanted me to talk let me tell you how I feel!” Dan yelled back. 

 

Barry turned away to catch his breath. He was too worked up to talk to Dan right now but there was no stopping the conversation now. He could kick Dan out, he was the one who came in unannounced. Before he knew it Dan was spinning him back around and embracing him tightly again, he didn’t push away.

“I regret, everything I fucking said that day.” Dan choked.

“I regret just leaving and pretending everything was okay, keeping myself occupied to just...not talk to you. I wanted to be mad too…” He pulled away to pet Barrys hair and look down at him. His eyes were glassy and his nose was red. He sniffed and cleared his throat.

“But that doesn’t make what happen okay.”

“We were both angry.”

“We both said...a lot…” Dan was gently petting Barrys hair as they spoke.

 

He missed that. He missed Dan giving him gentle pets and kisses and signs of affection. He knew that Dan was beyond busy, especially now. He's always on tour, then recording, and recording and recording. He knew he was stressed.

“But even though I was mad that doesn’t excuse what I said and did.” He looked Barry directly in the eye.

“I’m sorry. I love you...so much Barry. I miss you everyday but I’m scared you won’t take me back.”

 

Barry kissed Dan. It was a soft quick kiss that left Dan breathless. Barry had to pull himself away otherwise he’d be enraptured by the warmth of Dan's mouth. He was flushed as he caught his breath as Dan looked at him wide eyed.

“I love you too...but we need to sit and talk, about everything. Lay everything out on the table before we can move forward. Okay?” He was anxious on Dan's answer. He was shaking Dan would reject him, would walk out that door and never come back. A wave of relief washed over him when Dan closed his eyes and nodded.

“Of course. Anything for you, Barry” 

 


	2. Unreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is sick and Suzy and Dan need to take care of him. Arin can't believe he has these wonderful people in his life

**_Text: Arin is so sick he can barely get out of bed so no grumps today._ **

 

Suzy looked at her phone waiting from a reply from Dan. Arin was acting a bit under the weather the past few days but he assured her he was taking care of it. He probably was and whatever he was doing didn’t work. Arin was laying in their bed panting. He was sweating from his fever, his nose was clogged and any light hurt his eyes. Suzy had to keep the curtains shut as Mochi decided to keep his dad company.

 

**_Dan: OK. Will he be okay? Need me to come over and help take care of him_ **

 

**_Suzy: What I can’t do it myself? :p_ **

 

**_Dan He’s my boyfriend and I wanna take care of his sick little booty._ **

 

**_Suzy: Okay okay here…_ **

 

She bit back a laugh as she wrote down a list for things Dan could get. She worried Dan is dodging adult responsibilities to take care of a sick Arin. She’s taken care of him alone before, but since he and Dan started dating, he must want to help his boyfriend anyway he could.

 

~~

 

Some time later Dan texted that he was in the driveway and Suzy unlocked the door for him. Dan came in smiling with two drug store bags in his hand.

“Hey Scuze.” He kissed her cheek.

“Hey Dan. You sure you’re able to help me out?” She asked as she followed him to the kitchen. He set the bags on the kitchen table.

“If I couldn’t I wouldn’t and since today was for Grumpin’ anyway, I figured I’d help!” He smiled brightly and began unpacking the bags. He had several cans of soup, four big things of day and night time medicine, some crackers, bread and cheese.

“Wow, this will last a while.” Suzy began organizing the purchase.

“Yeah I didn’t know how much he’d need so I kinda went overboard.” He said sounding embarrassed but Suzy smiled at him.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll go get some meds in him, can you get the soup ready?” She asked and Dan nodded.

“Rodger Dodger.” 

“Wrong youtuber.” Suzy smirked.

 

~~

 

Suzy peeked into the bedroom where she could hear Arin panting. She quietly slipped in and measured out the medicine he needed to take.

“Baby?” Suzy sat on the bed and set the medicine bottle on the nightstand.

“Mmmhmmm…” Arin groaned as he blinked his eyes open very slowly.

“Dan brought some medicine for you, you have to take it.” She pet his hair back.

“Danny?” Arin’s voice was gravely as he sat up. Taking the cup he downed it and just laid back down. 

“He’s downstairs making something for you to eat.” She stood.

“Get some more rest until then okay?” She covered him back up and he closed his eyes. She quietly left the room.

 

~~

 

Later on Dan came up with a big mug of some soup and some crackers. He peeked in and saw Arin downing some more medicine. 

“Hey Big Cat.” He said quietly. Arin blinked over at him.

“Danny?” Arin croaked. 

“You must really be out of it if you’re calling me ‘Danny’.” He said as he set the soup on the nightstand.

“But that's your name.” Arin said.

“Well technically my name is Leigh.” Dan corrected and smiled down at him.

“Lady Avidaniel.” Arin slurred as he laid back down on the bed. It made Dan laugh though.

“Yeah I’m a sexy lady avidaniel-san.” He joked.

“Sexy widdle baaaaby.” Arin made a kissy face at him.

“Dude come on.” Dan covered Arin with the covers as was going to leave but Arin took his hand.

“Stay with me.”

“You need rest.”

“But I’m lonely.” 

“You have Mochi.”

“Mochi isn’t a tall sexy boy.” 

 

Arin blinked up at Dan. This was Dan, why was he being so forward with him. He knew he had feelings for him and he and Suzy talked it over. What would he think? Would they not be friends anymore? Would he leave the show? Leave his life all together?

“Don’t leave.” He whimpered.

“I’m not going anywhere until you fall asleep baby bear.” Dan was looking down at him.

“I swear if you get me sick you’re taking care of me.” 

“You want me to do that?” Arin asked.

“Yeah silly! You’re my boyfriend and that’s what boyfriends do.” Dan kissed Arins cheek.

“That's why I’m here now.” he smiled.

 

Arin just laid his head against the pillow and looked up at Dan. 

“We’re boyfriends?” He asked.

“Yeah for like, six months dude...are you really that sick?” 

“I drank from the bottle.” He pointed to the medicine.

“Damn! You’re sick and high as a fucking kite!” Arin hid his face in the pillow.

“I’m sorryyyyy.” He whined but Dan just laughed again.

 

The door creaked open and Suzy peeked her head into the room

“Everything okay?” She asked

“Arin took more medicine than necessary so on top of being sick he’s high.” Dan resealed the bottle and put it off to the side.

“Aw no baby!” Suzy sighed and approached the bed kneeling in front of Arin.

“Honey you can’t chug the meds like that.” She rubbed his hand and Arin couldn’t keep his eyes off her.

 

He was so in love with Suzy. He’s had the privilege of having her in his life for so long. Even when they were apart he thought of her all the time. Wrote to her everyday and came back for her. 

“I want to marry you Suzy…” Arin sighed.

“We’ve been married for four years Arin.” She told him.

“We have!?” Arin sat up too fast, got dizzy and collapsed back down.

“Oh!” Dan flinched and hovered over Arin to make sure he was okay. Suzy held onto his hand.

“Babe you really need to rest and get better.”   
“I love you guys…” Arin said.

“We love you too Arin.” Suzy kissed his hand.

“So much...like. I really really love you both so much like a lot. And I don’t love one of you more than the other. I love you both equally.” Arin was rambling as he began to doze off.

 

Suzy looked at Dan who took Arins other hand.

“I love you a whole lot too Big Cat.” He said.

“I love you too Arin” Suzy kissed his hand and smiled at Dan. They stayed with him until he was completely asleep. 


	3. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's life is spiraling out of control and Arin brings him back to earth.

Dan had so much to do it was insane. He had to record Grumps with Arin, record music with Brian, and now Arin as well. With the announcement of the new Starbomb album people were freaking out. He was excited for their excitement but..he was already working on three albums, one close to release, along with a few music videos. Right, they would need to record something short to stick in front of the Grumps episode.  

 

He sat at his desk trying to look at some emails. When did he get so many? He checked his email several times a day how could he still have this many emails? Vernon's phone went off beside him. Why was his volume up so loud? Then Ross's phone went off several times. Suzy's phone rang, Barry was talking, someone was playing a video somewhere. It was loud, all too loud. 

 

He couldn't think. It was hard to get his thoughts in order or even get a thought to process properly. He looked up at the screen and winced, it was too bright. 

 

“Dan?” Arin was suddenly right behind him and touched his shoulders. 

 

Dan tensed,he couldn't breath. He screwed his eyes shut and quickly stood. He yanked himself away from Arin and made a beeline towards anywhere that wasn't where he was currently. 

 

~~

 

He ended up shutting the door to Arins office. He turned off the lights and collapsed face first onto the couch. The only lights in the room where from the computer. Dan was happy that was across the room and not by his face. 

He needed quiet. He needed space. He needed time. He always needed time, there was never enough of it. He was always being pulled in several different directions every moment he was awake. 

 

He didn't notice the door opening and shutting. The room was still quiet and that's all Dan cared about. He didn't want to be bothered. He didn't want to go back and face the reality of his life. He had completely lost control of it and he hated it. 

 

Arin had placed his hand on Dan's back and was gently rubbing it. He wanted to yell at Arin, tell him to just go away and leave him alone. He didn’t want human interaction, he wanted to be alone. That’s what he wanted to do, but instead he sat up and collapsed onto the ground, hugging Arin tightly.

 

He was sobbing into his shoulder and squeezing him so tight he was worried if Arin could breathe. 

“I-I...I...It’s so much. Everyone is too loud and there’s too much happening at once and everyone needs me or everyone wants to talk to me.” Dan was babbling in between sobs. He never moved from Arins shoulder. 

 

Arin just held onto Dan and rubbed his back, letting him get it all out. He could feel Dan tremble in his grip and he wanted to tell him everything would be okay, but he knew Dan needed to get this all out first. 

“I feel so stupid…” Dan said after he doesn’t know how long. He pulled away from Arin and kept his eyes down.

“Why do you feel stupid?” Arin asked. He tried to keep hiso voice soft but firm enough to know that he was there for Dan.

“It's just...so stupid!” He leaned against the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

“It’s so...overwhelming.” Dan sighed.

“Whats overwhelming?”

“Just...fucking everything man!” Dan sniffed and hid his face in his hands.

“Everyone always has some shit going on. No matter how long I sit on my computer I keep getting messages.” 

 

He ranted and raved about how busy his days were. How he was always doing something, or going somewhere, or someone being with him. He ranted on how the masses demanded his presence in any and everything at all hours of the day.  All Arin did was listen, he sat and listened and never once interrupted him.

 

Dan sniffed and ran his fingers through his hair. His face felt hot from all the crying and it was hard to breathe from his nose. Arin handed him some tissues and he took it thankfully, even smiling a little.

“I sound like such an asshole.” Dan blew his nose.

“No you don’t.” Arin said softly.

“Yeah I do! I’m complaining about being loved, that’s like, a real dick thing to do.” He sniffed.

“Dude, you’re not complaining about being loved. It's not even complaining. You’re overwhelmed.” Arin moved to sit next to him and put his arm around Dan. He naturally just rested his head against Arins shoulder.

“It’s totally understandable what you’re experiencing. Remember when I had to leave the Rock Tour since it got too much for me? Was I being an asshole?” Arin asked,

“No…”

“It got to be too much. I was overwhelmed so I did something about it.” Dan looked to him.

“But it’s not like I can just stop what I’m doing. I have three full time jobs, Ar!” Dan couldn’t feel anything anymore. All the emotion was taken out of him as he cried. 

“I’m not saying that. What I’m saying is that maybe you need to take a step back sometimes and say ‘hey, I need me time’.” 

“But people will get mad…”

“Fuck them,” Arin said flatly.

“Seriously. If you’re this stressed that just...a day can make you freak out you need time and space.” Dan sniffed and nodded.

“Recording…”

“We can work around it,”

“Writing Starbomb and NSP..”

“Can be worked out,”

 

Dan looked to Arin and hugged him tighter.

“You’re amazing,” He sobbed,

“I’m your friend and I love you,”

“I love you too Big Cat,” Dan sniffed and took a deep breath. Arin handed him a waterbottle and he took a few small sips.

“Okay. Now that you’ve got that out of your system, finish that and then come back out, okay?” Arin instructed and Dan nodded.

“Okay…” Arin kissed the top of Dans head and stood. Dan looked up at him as he approached the door.

“I do love you Ar,” He said.

“I know, I love you too, that’s why I take care of my Kitten,” Arin smiled and left the room. Dan felt more at ease and grateful to have someone like Arin in his life. 


	4. Balancing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning the Killcore finals esportspeople are all living under one roof. Alex is ecstatic, Ryland seems annoyed and Alex is determined to find out why over a fancy dinner

The new house they got was actually really nice and it could fit all of esportspeople properly. It made Alex very happy to have his favorite people all be in the same living space with him. Lorenzo seemed a little anxious but Alex wasn’t entirely sure why, he kept forgetting to ask. 

 

Everyone seemed to be settling in well together except for Ryland, which worried Alex the most. He wanted be sure Ryland was happy, which he rarely was. 

 

Alex sighed and relaxed on the couch, bong in his lap as he exhaled. Ash was beside him scrolling on her phone, how own bong in her lap as drinks littered the table. 

“Do you think Ry’s happy Ash?” He asked

“The dude’s never happy why do you care now?” Ash took another hit.

“Well he's my boyfriend and I want him to be happy,”

“You want everyone to be happy.”

“Yeah,I do,” Alex gave her a dopy smile. He decided then that he would do something special just for Ryland, he deserved it after all he's done. Alex took another hit to congratulate himself. 

 

~~

 

“Tell me again why we're getting dressed up?” Ryland complained as he looked in the mirror. He wore his nice blazer and a t shirt that looked nice due to said blazer, along with the only pair of jeans he owned with no holes. Alex hugged him from behind to kiss his cheek.

“It's a surprise!”

“Alex I don't want a surprise I want to be in my room.” 

 

Technically now it was  _ their  _ room. He still wasn't use to waking up next to Alex in the mornings. 

“Come on! We’re going to have fun tonight, I promise!” Alex was pushing Ryland out the door and too the car. 

 

~~

 

Ryland really was grateful for this time with Alex. After winning the Killcore finals and moving they haven't had much alone time. Living with Sam, Ash, Lorenzo and Kamal everyone is always around now. He never had time to himself anymore. 

 

On top of it, Alex seems to be more preoccupied with getting stoned with Ash, or talking to Sam about her tinder squeezes, or helping Kamal with his homework and talking to Lorenzo. It seemed like Alex didn't want him around.

“Ry?” Alex piped up. They were sitting across from each other in a restaurant. Nothing too fancy but somewhere where you had to look decent.

“Huh?” He looked up at Alex. 

 

The low lighting of the place really reflected Alex's eyes and Ryland couldn't help but get lost in them. His hair was a fuzzy out of control halo on his head and the light behind his head illuminated it. 

 

Ryland didn't realize how much he actually missed Alex. He missed his solitude and his ability to lounge about the living room pantsless. He missed a lot of things from his old life before esportspeople. He sighed and hid his face in his hands. 

“What’s the matter, Ry?” Alex extended his hand to gently grab Rylands wrist.

“Don’t touch me right now, please?” Ryland looked at him.

“Why don’t you want to talk?” 

“Because I don’t want to right now. I just want to enjoy my dinner with you and go home.” 

 

He knew he wasn’t being fair to Alex but that’s how he felt. Alex was too overly emotional for him and all he wanted was to home in his room, with Alex, alone, without four other people pushing into their personal lives. 

 

Alex sat back and looked at Ryland with sad puppy dog eyes and Ryland groaned. He hated when Alex did that, it was a look he was always weak for and he had a hard time keeping a strong front when he did that.

“I just...you know we don’t have to do fancy shit right? I just like being at home with just you.” He explained, Alex nodded his head and listened.

“Since...since everything happened my...our lives have just been going so fast, too fast for me,” He sighed.

“With winning and the move, everyone is always around and I miss like...our time. When it was just me and you without having to worry of Kamal will walk in, or if Ash will make some offhand comment,”

“I’m sure if we tell them they can give us space!” Alex suggested enthusiastically but Ryland shook his head.

“I want you. Just you. No one else and you’ve been more occupied trying to keep everyone happy you seemed to have forgotten about me,” Ryland didn’t realize he was shaking until he finished his sentence.

 

Alex sat back and stared at him. He looked like he was deep in thought before he leaned back into the table.

“Have I been ignoring you?” He asked.

“I don’t think intentionally but yeah, you kinda have,” Ryland sounded a little more bitter but that's how he felt. It took a really long time before he even admitted he had feelings for Alex. So after becoming “official” only to be ignored stung a little. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just--”

“Want everyone to be happy, I know,” He looked up at Alex.

“It's who you are as a person. It can be annoying sometimes but that's why I like you,” Ryland smiled a little. Alex took Rylands hand and planted a small kiss on the back of it.

“Please let me make it up to you. You are the most important person to me and I want you to know and remember that,” He said softly. Ryland huffed out a laugh and squeezed Alex's hand. 

 

Ryland was never very big on public displays of affection, Hell even walking too close to Alex was enough to make him worried on what people thought of them. But he liked Alex a lot, he knew Alex loved him. But that was a bridge he wasn’t going to cross, not yet anyway. 

 

Before they got home they spent a few minutes in the car just holding each other's hand in silence. Alex was actually doing good with not talking much. He knew that Ryland enjoyed his solitude. They still had a lot of learning to do in order to make their relationship work, and they were both willing to do it. 


	5. Blue and Pink Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is going to ask Arin to marry him, but he's married to Suzy. She gives Dan her blessing to ask for Arins hand but hes nervous and can barely get the question out.

Dan took a deep breath as he sat at the dinner table. He had to make reservations! That's how fancy it was, and it made him nervous. Arin had to excused himself to the bathroom. Dan fiddled with the small box in his pocket. 

 

Tonight was the night he was going to propose to Arin. Coming to this conclusion had been a long and semi agonizing process. Sure, Arin was already married to Suzy, he was completely in love with the girl, who couldn't? But after a long talk with Suzy his mind was put at ease.

  
~~

 

_ “Hey, Scuze?” Dan peeked into her office. She was editing one of her videos as she looked up at him. _

 

_ “Hey Dan, what's up?” She asked. He let himself in and shut the door slightly. _

 

_ “I wanted to talk to you about something,” He said. _

 

_ “Whats up? Everything okay?” She set her laptop aside and gave him her full attention. _

 

_ “Yeah! Everythings great, I’m just a little nervous,” He admitted. _

 

_ “About what?” _

 

_ “I really love Arin,” He told her and she smiled. _

 

_ “Yeah? I do too. Dan are you still nervous about that? We all talked it over and you two have been noticeably happier!” She told him.  _

 

_ Which was true. Both of them had been harboring feelings for one another. Arin was able to talk his feelings out to Suzy, who supported him. But Dan had no one at the time. Which is why when he was invited over to dinner and talk things over, it was relieving and therapeutic for him. He didn’t want to ruin their marriage, he loved Arin and Suzy too much that he was willing to suffer alone. There was also the thought of “am I gay” in his mind, which he was able to figure out.  _

 

_ “I know but...Suzy, I-I love Arin a lot, and I want...I want,” He looked down. _

 

_ “You love him enough to get married?” She asked. Dan looked up. _

 

_ “Yes! Exactly, but you guys are married and…” Suzy took his hand and squeezed it gently. _

 

_ “We’ll figure it out,” She reaffirmed. _

 

~~

 

Now he was here waiting for Arin to come back. When would be the appropriate time to ask him? Probably after they ate, that way if he says no they both still were able to eat. Dan wasn’t going to be that asshole to Arin. He would still pay for the meal.

 

He came back and sat back down.

“Man I’m sorry about that,” Arin apologized

“Don’t worry about it,” 

“This place is so swanky. Why did you want to come here so bad?” Arin asked as he looked over the menu again.

“I saw their menu online and wanted to try it out,” Dan said. Which wasn’t a total lie. He did look at the menu before making reservations. He was sort of a picky eater and he wanted to be respectful of Arins diet. 

 

Their order came and Dan asked Arin about his day. It was mundane and he knew it but he had been sick for a few days so he missed Arin a bit. He just listened to Arin talk about office politics and how home was. He told stories about Otto learning how to cat, he talked about Suzy of course. He could listen to Arin talk about anything, he loved his voice.

 

The ring box was heavy in his pocket. His heart was pounding, he needed to ask Arin soon, the anticipation was killing him. 

“Dan? You alright?” Arin asked.

“Yeah! Why do you ask?” Dan took a drink of water.

“You look so nervous whats wrong?” Arin looked concerned for him. He knew Dan too well, he could always sense when something was wrong. He hated how he could tell at the moment, he needed to keep his cool. He took a deep breath and stood up from the table.

 

He was going to do it. All he had to do was get down on one knee and ask him. That shouldn’t be too hard, why was he freezing. He started down at his hands and felt dizzy. 

“Are we breaking up?” 

 

That snapped him back to his senses as he looked at Arin. He looked worried and he could see that he was fighting to not cry.

“What? Why would you think that? I’m not breaking up with you,” He said.

“You’ve been acting weird all night, I was worried that you were going to break up with me,” Arin sniffed. Dans eyes widened as he shook his hand and went down on one knee and took Arins hand.

“No! No way I’m not breaking up with you! I could never do that! I was going to ask you to marry me,” Dan said and he realized exactly what he said to happen. He didn't want it to go this way but it did. It wasn’t romantic at all. He was just kneeling in front of Arin holding his hand as he stared back wide eyed.

“What?”

“Suzy gave me permission. I-I wanted to know if you’d marry me…” He blinked downward. He felt stupid for asking. His hands were clammy and they were shaking. He began to let go but Arin kept the grip strong.

“Yes,” He said, and Dan looked up.

“What?” He asked.

“I said yes ya dummy! Oh my god I was so worried you were going to break up with me,” Arin looked relieved.

“Why would I break up with you?” Dan sat back up on his chair, still holding his hand.

“Just watched a movie the other day and it’s been stuck in my head,” He admitted. Dan shook his head and kissed Arins hand.

“I love you so much, and I want to marry you,” Dan repeated.

“I’d love to marry you Dan,” Arin smiled. 

 

Dan blushed and sniffed, he hadn’t realized that he had started to cry. He felt like his heart was going to leap from his chest. He got back down on one knee and fished the ring box from his pocket and presented it to Arin. 

 

It was a gorgeous silver ring with small blue and pink gems around it. Arins was taken aback as Dan placed the ring on his finger, right next to his wedding band. 

“Dan this is beautiful,” Arin admired it and Dan grinned.

“Good, I got a Zelda box for it too,” He said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, check it out,” Dan showed off the ring box. Arins smile was lighting up the room and he found himself in a trance just staring at Arin. He loved him so much, his fiance. Arin was his fiance now. He was so happy, seeing the ring on his finger and the smile on his face. Dan was truly happy for the first time in a long time. 


	6. Language of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets a strange customer with an even stranger request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the tumblr post!: http://sumide1711uu.tumblr.com/post/149623085251/flower-shop-au

It had been a normal morning for Dan until  _ he _ walked in the door. He had opened his little flower shop right on time. By 8:30 he had already had two customers, one to pick up an order and another buying one of the smaller bouquets for an angry girlfriend. Dan was sipping on his coffee when a man walked in. He looked pissed off and Dan worried if he had gotten an order wrong. The mans silky brown hair hugged his shoulders as he approached the counter. Dan got nervous at the man's aggressive approach and was ready to hit the panic button under the counter. The man slapped a twenty dollar bill onto the counter and looked Dan directly in the eye.

“How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” he asked.

 

Dan blinked at the man, clearly confused as he coughed, regaining composure.

“I’m sorry?”

“I want a bouquet of flowers but I want them to basically like,” the man took a moment to think before sighing and rubbing his face in his hands. Dan relaxed a bit and tried to figure out what he wanted.

“There's this guy at my work that's just been the biggest ass. He’s nice and all but he’s just been especially on my nerves this week. I don't want to hurt his feelings but like, I want to tell him ‘fuck you’ without actually saying ‘fuck you’ to his face” He explained. 

“Oh,” Dan pulled out a piece of paper and took out a pen.

“Is this person your friend?” He asked.

“Yeah, just, he doesn’t know when to stop sometimes,” the man ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the counter. Dan really liked his hair, it looked soft. 

 

He began writing something down as the man watched him.

“What are all those names?” He asked.

“These are the flowers you’ll need for the bouquet. Geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnations and orange lillies,” Dan listen them off.

“Can I see the flowers?” The man asked.

“Sure,” Dan walked around the counter and lead him to the yellow carnations, which were closest to them.

“I’m Arin,” The man said and stood awkwardly.

“I um, since you’re doing all this to help me I figured I should introduce myself,” He rubbed the back of his head.

 

Dan smiled at Arin and pointed at his name tag.

“Dan,” He said as he picked a few of the carnations. 

“You don’t look like a Dan,” Arin commented.

“I don’t?” He gave him an odd look.

“Ah, I mean, Dans a generic name I mean,” He flushed and looked away shaking his hand.

“Ignore me I’m being stupid and Ross has me all pissed,” Arin sighed.

“Don’t worry about it you’re cool,” Dan said in his customer service voice. He never gotten a comment on his name before. Hell, barley anyone ever read his name tag. The only real attention he got was from older women who had granddaughters his age. 

 

Arin watched closely as Dan gathered each flower for the boquete. He was even able to pick out which flowers he wanted exactly. Dan didn’t take advantage of him on pricing, he wanted to stay in Arins twenty dollar budget. They finally had the arrangement all together and Dan told him to come back in around lunch time, giving him time to arrange it properly. 

 

~~

 

He took his time with it, he wanted to make the arrangement look as beautiful as he possibly could. Along with helping customers throughout the morning he finished Arins order just in time. Right at noon Arin came back into the shop, he had a shopping bag in his hand and went up to the counter.

“Hey! I have it right here,” Dan went to the back and placed the boquete on the counter.

“Wow! That looks great, and all of these…” Arin looked at Dan as he nodded.

“Best fuck you in flower you’ll get,” he laughed. Arin grinned and handed Dan the twenty.

“Thank you so much, oh!” Arin placed the shopping bag on the counter.

“This is for you too. I um, I kinda came at you first thing this morning and I wanted to apologize,” He looked down and pulled the boquete closer to him.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Dan waved his hand, not wanting to accept.

“I know, but I wanted to. Think of it as a tip,” Arin smiled and waved, taking the flowers out with him. Dan didn’t have time to see what it was so he set it in the back for later.

 

~~

 

As Dan shift ended and his coworker came to relieve him he was getting his stuff together to go. He looked down at the shopping bag, he had completely forgotten about Arins gift. He looked inside and saw a small pound cake inside. Arin really got him a cake as an apology tip? He wasn’t even that angry this morning, and Dan was only slightly taken by surprise. There was a note taped on the container and Dan opened it up to read.

  
  


_ ‘Hey! I know this is weird and a little over the top but I wanted to say I’m sorry. Your awesome for helping me and get all this together. You’re really nice and nice people deserve cake. Thank you again and I’ll come back again soon. _

 

_ P.S. Dan is a cool name, you seem cool if you wanna hang out my number is…’  _

 

Dan looked at the phone number. Did Arin just give him his number? Was he being hit on? He blushed and wrapped up the cake, taking it home. 

 

He sat on his couch and read the note over and over. Should he call Arin? Or should he text? He needed to thank him for the cake anyway, and he did seem cool. He opened up the cake and cut out a piece, taking a bite. It was so sweet and savory, a little too sweet but Dan enjoyed it regardless. He sat back to himself and pulled out his phone.

_ ‘Awesome cake Arin, we should hang out for real soon,’  _


	7. Aquamarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is home for the holidays and uses the longest night to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of fun to do! Very self indulgent. The prayers used in this fic are real prayers used by practicing sea witches that I could gather (I am not a sea witch) so apologies if I got anything wrong!

Dan couldn’t remember the last time he saw real live snow. He thinks Ross was with them? Was it the first time Ross saw snow? He would see it on the news, and pictures so the concept wasn’t foreign to him but something about standing outside gave him chills. Chills of familiarity and not so much with actually being cold. 

It was the longest night of the year, the winter solstice. Dans entire family inside celebrating the holidays as they normally do. It was a nice feeling to relax and see his loved ones. He could see through the window his grandmother speaking with his nephews and he smiled. It was a nice sight. However, he still couldn't shake the unnerving feeling.

It had been a long while since he had been in childhood his home for the solstice. The place where he initially found his power. There was excitement and anxiety since as he got older, this place became more and more sentimental and that much more of an importance with his magic.

Settling down onto the snow covered lawn he pressed his knees together in a praying stance. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths as he searched for the gems in his pocket. Pulling out a decent sized aquamarine he smiled.

He had had this particular gemstone for most of his life. It really came in handy when it came to his magic and always managed to keep it on his person. Looking at the stone and just having it in his hand grounded him, and it helped that it was also his birthstone. Dan closed his eyes and grasped the aquamarine in his hand and began to pray.

 

‘ _Like Aphrodite of the waters I was born of the sea foam_

_ Part human, Part Siren and Part creature of the deep _

_ Stretching my webbed and bony fingers across the lapping waves _

_ Salt stuck to my skin, shells and bone hang from my hip _

_ Mighty are your waves oh powerful and great ocean _

_ Holding worlds in your vast womb _

_ My soul belongs to the sea _

_ Ebbing and flowing with cycles of the moon _

_ Circling through tides of creation and destruction _

_ Like the Mermaids of the Tide _

_ Come to me, no longer hide _

_ Delicate waves caressing _

_ Grant me this watery blessing… _

_ Powers of the Ocean be mine _

_ Powers of the Wave be mine _

_ Powers of the Tides be mine _

_ All of this 9×9 _

_ Birthed of wave and fertility _

_ Fertile foam of the sea _

_ Grow and deliver my will to me _

_ With wind and tide and crash of wave _

_ So Mote it be! _

_ Thank you water for your powerful wave…’ _

Dan remembered when he was younger he always felt silly reciting this prayer. It was a standard prayer for his practice, but it was extremely feminine. It took him some time before he actually got use to it. Male witches exist, dammit.

He opened up his palm and saw the aquamarine slightly glow as it always did after his prayer. He looked up at the clear sky, the full moon shining brightly on him. Reaching into his other pocket he pulled out the small water bottle and made a small hole in the snow. Placing the crystal into the hole he dug up and poured the water onto it. Closing his eyes he held his hand over it and began to chant.

 

_ ‘This day we offer our praise to Poseidon, _

_ older than words, older than the world of men, _

_ maker of the horse, master of the waves, _

_ granter to men of all that carried us from land _

_ to land, friend of the merchant and the trader, _

_ O god who lay the stones on which we built our bridges, _

_ the base that bears the life we make. Poseidon, _

_ earth-shaker, holder of the bones of the world, _

_ ancient one, mighty one, your names and titles lost _

_ to time, your power hidden in seabed and crevice, _

_ held in check by your goodness and benevolence, _

_ we thank you for your mercy, for the care you take _

_ of humankind. As the nights grow long and the waves _

_ grow rough, we take joy in your gifts, we give thanks _

_ for your many blessings, O fathomless one.’ _

 

The aquamarine glowed, illuminating his face. Dan lifted his hands and it rose from the puddle and rested into his hand. His eyes closed as he clasped it in his grip.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. Opening it the glowing and died down. He felt a spark of new revitalized energy emanate from the gem. It was like a tiny ball of electricity. After decades of pouring his power into a single stone, he felt even more connected to it now. It was like this every solstice.

He smiled and stuffed the crystal into his pocket and stood. Brushing off the snow from his jeans and finished the small bottle of water. He looked back up to the sky.

Closing his eyes and began to pray one more time.

 

“ _Please let Arin have a good year. Please let Suzy have a good year. Brian and his family, may they be blessed this year. Please let Barry and Ross and Holly, all be blessed this year. Let my family prosper and be protected for one more year._ ” He finished the prayer and looked back up at the comforting moon. He went back inside. 

Dan had pleasant dreams that night. All of the promise of a good year. He dreamed of being on stage with Brian and Arin. He dreamed of productive sessions at work. He dreamed of love and he dreamed of rest. He craved all of it. With the aquamarine under his pillow as he slept through the longest night of the year.

Before he knew it Dan was on a plane back to California. He would miss his family of course, he always misses Jersey when it's time to leave. After exchanging hugs and kisses he put his headphones on and put on some Rush as he confidently flew home.

  
  



	8. Sandcastle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin and Dan have a day off and spend it at the beach.

It was probably the hottest day of the year and it was the day Arin picked to go to the beach. He didn’t have many chances to go, especially with a ready and willing Dan. They had gotten all their recording and appointments done and it was time for rest and relaxation. 

Arin had the beach bag over his shoulder and a blanket under his arm, while Dan had their umbrella and beach chairs. Shutting and locking the car door they made their way onto the beach.

“Aw, shit!” Dan grumbled once they hit the sand.

“What?” Arin asked.

“I fuckin’, hate walking in sand. You go at like negative speed!” Dan walked awkwardly on the sand.

“Dude, when you walk like that yeah you are!” Arin teased and readjusted the bag on his shoulder, he didn’t want to drop the blanket. 

~~

They found a spot and set their things down. As Dan stabbed the ground with the umbrella, Arin laid out the blanket and put the beach bag on it, so it wouldn’t blow around. He stretched and pulled his hair back. Dan was looking over as Arin pulled off his shirt.

“Woof! Look at this guy showing’ off his guns.” Dan grinned. Arin flexed for him.

“Take me to the vet because these pythons are sick!” That got Dan to laugh which made Arin happy. 

Dan settled down onto the blanket and stayed under the umbrella.

“You going to take your shirt off?” Arin sat beside him and Dan shook his head.

“No, I burn to easily, even with sunscreen.” Dan put his sunglasses on.

“But we’ll be in the water!” Arin grinned. Dan turned to Arin, giving him a Look.

“We’re going in the water?” He asked.

 

Arin grinned and nodded but Dan shook his head.

“No,  _ We’re _ going in the water?” he reiterated. Arin grinned

“Well yeah I was thinking…” Dan shook his head and stopped Arin.

“You know I don’t do water.” He said.

“I know but--”  
“Plus the water is hella fucking cold. I’ll die of hypothermia!” Arin rolled his eyes.

“You won’t!”

“Not risking it man,” Dan laid back on the blanket. 

~~

Arin began to apply sunscreen onto his chest and arms. He was paler than Dan and if he was worried about burning, Arin didn’t want to risk that either. He needed to get his back, he grinned and rolled over.

“Hey Dan,” He said in a sultry tone. Dan turned his head and lifted up his sunglasses, arching and eyebrow

“Yes my dear?” he asked in a cautious tone. Arin grinned and held out the sunscreen to him.

“Do my back?” he got comfortable on his belly.

“Fuck yeah I’ll do your back” Dan grinned and sat up. Arin laughed and gave him a look.

“What does that even mean!” 

“I dunno, you figure it out,” Dan dispensed the sunscreen onto his hand and began to rub on his back.

“Want me to do you next?” Arin asked. 

“Sure.”

~~

“Let's make a sand castle!” Arin sat on his knees and scooted out onto the sand.

“I can be down for that,” Dan said as Arin joined him.

Arin began to dig a hole as Dan settled beside him. He was setting up the piles of sand to be made into the base of the castle. It was hard to get the sand to stay in place, but after packing and shaping it they were able to make a small and standard castle.

“Alright! Looks great!” Arin grinned and pulled out his phone to take a picture.

“Dan, sit by the castle!” He asked and Dan scooted closer and gave him a thumbs up. 

Standing up and brushing off the extra sand Arin set his phone down.

“Alight, water time!” Arin said and looked at Dan.

“You have fun.” Dan was putting more sunscreen on.

“Babe, come on it’ll be fun!” he pushed but Dan shook his head.

“No way. It’s too cold and sharks.” Dan stood firm in his decision. Sighing, Arin pulled his hair back and went down to the water.

~~

Standing at the edge of the beach Arin looked around. He could see a lot of families and couples play and jump around in the water. He was disappointed that he was alone, but Dan was uncomfortable and he didn’t want to push him. It wouldn’t be fair.

He took a step closer into the water and, okay, yeah that was cold. But ocean water is always cold! He took a few more steps in. He had to keep reminding himself that he’s taken showers colder than this!

Once Arin was waist deep in the water it was actually a little refreshing. He waded a bit and looked up at the sky. It was clear and the sun was shining, but it didn’t help with how cold the ocean water was. Finally he couldn’t take it and got out.

He wasn’t sure how it was colder when he got out of the water but it was. As sand stuck to the bottom of his feet and calves he hurried back to Dan. He was sitting up on his elbows and looking at Arin.

“You alright, Ar?” He asked. Arin was grabbing his towel.

“Ah, yeah just…”Arin looked away

“Too cold?” Dan grinned. Arin didn't answer but stuck his tongue out at Dan instead. That got him to laugh and he leaned over to kiss Arins cheek.

“You’re adorable when you’re all pouty.” Dan grinned.

“Oh yeah?” Arin was drying off his legs. 

Dan scooted closer to Arin and laid his head on his shoulder. Arin put his arm around Dan and they stared out into the ocean. Even with all the younger kids and families running around it was oddly calming. With how busy and fast paced their lives were, moments like this were rare and cherished.

Dan lifted his head to kiss Arins cheek again. Arin turned his head and gave Dan a quick kiss on the lips, Dan smiled.

“Wanna build another sandcastle?” Dan asked.

“Of course I do.” 


	9. Hold your tounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has a crush on Arin and he knows he shouldn't. He lets it slip and needs to face his consequences and face something he's ignored for years.

Dan only had two rules he lived by. The first rule was try your hardest and never give up. That rule was the easiest to follow. After years of failing he never gave up, even though he wanted to. He worked hard, quit his addictive habit, moved where he needed to and has been able to live his dream. Dan is grateful for all the friends and connections he has made for never breaking his first rule in life.

His second rule in life however, was getting harder and harder to follow. Ever since the woman he thought to be the love of his life, his could have been wife, broke his heart, he promised himself to not fall in love again. He didn’t want that intense heartbreak. He didn’t want to lay awake at all hours of the night thinking of that special someone. He couldn’t let himself feel like that again, but here he was breaking his own rule. God dammit.

~~

It started when he was recording with Arin. He was still new to the show and trying to find his groove. The anxiety of people hating him heavy on his mind. 

He and Arin finished an episode and he let out a heavy sigh. Leaning his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands he tried to catch his breath. Dan then felt a gentle hand on his back and he looked over.

“You're doing great man, don't worry.” That was the moment he fell in love with Arin Hanson. 

Dan felt his heart stop and his breath caught in his throat. He wasn't sure if it was the lighting or the smell in the air, but Arin looked absolutely perfect. His eyes sparkled and his hair shines in the light. He couldn't look away from Arins eyes, getting lost in them. He knew he was screwed.

~~

Whenever Dan was at the Hanson household he has to ignore his feelings. He had to ignore the butterflies in his stomach or the knots in his heart whenever he was close to Arin.

The worst was his wedding. He was happy for Arin and Suzy though. It was endearing to see his two best friends get married but there was a nagging sensation in the back of his head.

_ He  _ could have been married,  _ he  _ could make Arin happy the same way Suzy could. Dan shook his head and put on a happy face. Today wasn't about him and his inability to control his feelings. It was about the man Dan loved marrying the woman Arin loved.

As time went on it got easier to manage. Some days were easier than others. Sessions where Arin wouldn't stop bugging Dam to kiss him or suck him off we're a chore to get through. But Dan was able to laugh it off as he prayed no one could see through his feelings. 

~~

“Next time on Game Grumps we’ll figure this shit out!” Arin signed off as Dan was in a fit of laughter. The game they were playing was too ridiculous for words and Dan couldn't handle it.

“Dude, we need to play a different game that was so stupid.” Dan caught his breath and looked over at Arin. He was reclined back on the couch with his hands on his face. 

“Yeah,okay well you pick the next game. I'm so burned out” Arin said in a muffled voice.

“Wanna take a break?” Dan asked as he tried not to stare at Arin too long. Arin nodded and stood to stretch.

Dan couldn’t help but look at Arins body. The aching feeling came back again and it hurt. Their sessions were becoming more and more heated and he could feel it, worried that Arin felt the same. Arin was always well in tune with Dan’s feelings which made this harder.

“You okay dude?” Arin sat back down and looked over. 

“Yeah, totally fine.” Dan brushed it off.

“You know that you can tell me if something is bothering you,” Arin told him but Dan shook his head.

“Not everything,” 

Shit. He messed up. He didn’t mean to say that outloud. He looked over at Arin who showed concerned on his face. It made Dan’s heart hurt. Now Arin was worried about him since he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Dan...is something wrong?” He asked.

“No,” Dan denied quickly.

“Did I do something wrong?” Arin was getting worried.

“No!” Dan said trying to kill the conversation.

“Do you hate me?” Arin asked.

“Absolutely not!” How could he hate Arin? He couldn't hate Arin no matter how hard he tried. 

“Then why can’t you tell me?” Arin asked but Dan shook his head and looked down.

“I can’t ruin this. I’m being stupid and I know I am,” Dan told him. 

It was then that Arin placed a hand on Dans shoulder. He felt like his heart was going to explode.

‘ _ Please don’t touch me,’  _ Dan thought. He wasn’t worthy of Arins touch. 

“Dan...please….tell me,” Arin pressed. He gave in with a heavy sigh. He was shaking as he looked over at Arin. 

“I…” Dan felt himself catch his own words. Was he really about to tell him?

“You what?” Arin asked softly, waiting for Dan to tell him.

“I...I love you Arin,” Dan was trembling and staring at him wide eyed.    
“I love you too Dan I mean--” Arin was cut off by Dan. He grabbed Arins hands tightly and faced him fully.

“No. I mean I love you. I’m  _ in  _ love with you. For a long time now. You’re just...so amazing, you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen! Whenever I see you---” Dan felt his heart race as he let the thoughts he’s held onto for so many years right in front of Arin. 

It felt good to finally tell him. He was finally telling Arin how he felt. He wouldn’t have to hang onto his thoughts any longer. The guilt was beginning to lift but the anxiety still persisted. He watched Arins face go from surprised to confused. Dan felt his heart stop when Arin pulled his hands away from his own.

“Wh-what…” Arin gave him a look.

“I love--” Dan began but Arin shook his head.

“Dan, no I heard you. But...all this time…” Arin sat forward and looked away. Dan sat with his eyes wide, his heart was breaking again. He couldn’t do this again. 

“No, no no. I’m sorry!”

“Dan, I’m married.” Arin looked at him.

“I know!” He felt like his heart was being stabbed.

“I-I can’t,” Arin gave him a sympathetic look.   
“Don’t….” Dan's voice cracked.

“I don’t love you back Dan...I’m sorry.” Arin looked back down at the ground and when he looked up Dan was gone. 

~~

He wasn’t sure when he started walking but before Dan knew it he was sitting in his car. It was on and he could hear his phone ring. He couldn’t move. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he stared forward into the empty parking lot. His eyes stung and his face was wet. He felt nothing in his chest. There was an ever growing painful hole in his chest and he didn’t know what to do. Grabbing the gear shift he put his car in drive and slammed on the gas pedal.


	10. Sleepy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin and Dan are recording late at the office and decide to spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion of the anthology! Thank you again, this was a lot of fun to do and I apologise it took so long to finish! A very happy belated birthday again! <3

“Oh god, no!” 

Dan yelled as his character got catapulted off screen for the fifth time. Arin caught himself in a laughing fit when it happened. It was almost three in the morning and their session has run later than expected.

“THIS IS SUCH BULL SHIT! Next time on Game Grumps we’ll play another game,”, Arin screamed.

“Will we?” Dan asked with a grin on his face, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah totally tenouttaten!” Arin was grinning and he tossed his controller on the ground. Dan barrel over in laughter. 

“Arin why did you do that!” 

“I DON’T KNOW DAN!’ Arin screamed and Dan nearly choked on his own breath.

“Okay, okay. Next time on Game Grumps!” Arin hit the button, stopping the capture.

He looked back over at Dan who was leaning all the way back on the couch. He was still laughing loudly. His hand covered his eyes as he began to catch his breath. Arin crawled on top of Dan and collapsed on him. Dan let out an audible ‘oof’. Wrapping his arms around Arin he nuzzled his face into Arins hair. Arin snuggled closer to Dan and relaxed.

It had been a long and stressful recording day for the both of them. The current flag series has been getting a little stressful for Arin and they needed to do something fun as a cool down. It was coming up on midnight and they both had to be in early in the morning.

“Wanna just stay here?” Dan asked rubbing Arins back.

“Oh my god it’ll be like that one time…” Arin mumbled into his chest.

“Which one time?” Dan giggled. 

Arin sat up and looked down at Dan. He tucked some hair behind his ear and blinked a few times. Just by laying on Dan he was ready to fall asleep.

“That one time where we were playing Yoshi's Cookie?” Arin giggled.

“Oh right! I forget just...everything from that,” Dan huffed.

“Yeah, me too.” Arin laughed. Dan grinned and pulled Arin back down to his chest.

They were quiet for a while, letting the intense tired energy of the room really settle. The only thing that could be heard was the title screen to the game. Neither Arin nor Dan had gotten around to turning the system off. At one point Arin felt Dan shift a bit underneath him. He looked down at him again.

“Am I too heavy?” He asked but Dan shook his head.

“No, just getting more comfortable.” Dan smiled.

“We sleeping here then?” Arin asked and Dan nodded.

“Don’t wanna get up,” He groaned.

“Hang on,” 

Arin wasn't entirely comfortable laying on top of Dan like he was. He wanted to lay beside him so he shifted toward the end of the couch. Dan laid on his side to face Arin as he covered them in a blanket. Dan placed his hand on Arins waist and grinned at him.

Arin took a moment really get a look at Danny. His eyes were a beautiful hazel and he could see the freckle in Dans left eye. The bags under his eyes made Arin worry but he probably didn’t look too much better. Dan was smiling slightly at him and cupped Arin’s face.

“I love you,”  Dan said,

“I love you too,” Arin smiled back.

“No, I love you!” Dan giggled. 

“No, you!” Arin argued.

Dan laughed, not as loud as early but it was an audible laugh. He pulled Arin closer to him and gently kissed him. It was a lazy kiss but it left Arin breathless. Arin wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed back. Dan hummed against him and kissed back.

They were both falling asleep but kept up giving one another soft kisses. At one point Arin combed his hands through Dan's hair, making him grimace.

“My hair is gross, dude,” He protested.

“I don’t care.” Arin kissed the tip of Dans nose. Dan groaned and brushed off his nose. Arin grinned and kissed Dans cheek.

“Are we sleeping or making out? I’m confused.” Dan laughed. 

“Both?” Arin asked. Dan rolled his eyes and kissed Arins neck.

“Why don’t we sleep, hmm?” Dan got comfortable on the couch and closed his eyes. Arin conceded but not before giving Dan one last kiss.

“I love you,”

“Love you too, Ar” 

~~

Arin knew that sleeping on the couch wasn’t the best idea. Especially since he was on his side. He woke up stiff and sore and unsure of what time of the morning it was. The system was still on and the title screen still played. He groaned and moved to turn it off.

He heard Dan groaning as he stirred on the couch and began to blink awake. He stared at Arin confused for a moment as he got his surroundings.

“Do we need to get up yet?” Dan asked.

“As the boss I’m declaring no.” Arin laid back on the couch and Dan curled into him. He let Arin lay on his back and snuggled on his chest. Arin didn’t mind since Dan weighed nothing on him. 

Pulling the covers back over them he got comfortable and rubbed Dans back. Dan relaxed onto Arin and hummed in content.

“Ar?” Dan asked.

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” Dan told him.

“I love you too, Dan,” Arin kissed the top of Dans head. 

Dan smiled and let himself fall asleep in Arins embrace. The now quiet room calming him. The only sounds that he could hear are Arins soothing breath and heart beat. He fell back asleep in no time being enveloped by Arin. The touch of Arins hand on his back and the breath he could feel on his head. His ear pressed against Arins chest as his strong heart beat rung in his ear.

They were woken up by Ross in the morning. He, along with Barry and Suzy, had come into the recording room and pulled the blanket off the both of them. The men groaning as they began to reluctantly wake up. Suzy had caffeinated tea for the both of them, which they were grateful for. They spent their Monday morning meeting next to each other hand in hand as they got started their day.


End file.
